Lovely
by RinnyRibbons
Summary: THREE-SHOT - Rin x Len! 1. Hidden Meanings - Neru is getting close to Len... and the fact that everyone seems to have something to hide for this special day is starting to bother Rin. With a bribed confession out of Kaito that Len has feelings for Rin, and with everyone in the estate acting super strange, Rin attempts to get Len's attention with the help of Miku.


_**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY- yeah, I realize this is pretty late.  
**_

_**But you know what? These threeshots I'm working on will make up for it. Hopefully. Please don't kill meh. ;-;**_

_**Well, anywaaaays... I hope you enjoy these three fanfictions, ALL of them being Rin x Len... here's the first one!**_

* * *

**1\. Hidden Meanings  
**

**Neru is getting close to Len... and the fact that everyone seems to have something to hide for this special day is starting to bother Rin. With a bribed confession out of Kaito that Len has feelings for Rin, and with everyone in the estate acting super strange, Rin attempts to get Len's attention with the help of Miku.**

* * *

**Three Days Until Valentine's…**

"Why?" Rin groaned, catching the disgusting sight of Neru and Len together… she was practically throwing herself onto him!

Miku looked over, squinted for a moment, then cringed, sticking her tongue out.

The two were walking over to the park- surprised to see that Neru and Len were there too, so they turned and left.

"She's so in love with him," She gagged, "It's obvious, but… luckily, Len is in love with someone else!"

"What? Who?!"

_If its not Neru, then…_

"You."

"No way." Rin immediately shot that idea down, rolling her eyes, "Valentine's Day is coming up… if that's true, he'll-"

"Maybe he's waiting for **you **to ask **him **out? Instead of the other way around?"

"I think you're lying."

"I heard him say it himself… he was talking to Kaito about a girl he liked… and that he'd wait for her to make the first move."

"So what? He could be talking about Neru for all we-"

"That's why I had Kaito tell me… I had to bribe him with icecream, but he said Len was talking about **you.**"

"W-well, even if that's true, I couldn't do that… I mean, did you see how close Neru was getting to him?"

" It's called competition. Neru likes Len, but it's clear that he likes you, even if she's close to him… show her that you're closer."

"I'm not sure…"

"If you do it, you'll stop seeing Neru constantly clinging to Len... I mean, think about it Rin! Think about Len for a second."

Thoughts and memories flashed in front of her eyes- the smiling, singing, absolutely adorkable Len- someone she was paired up a lot with in many songs! Thinking of how much Len meant to her made her get really shy- so as a couple moments went by, Rin quickly shifted her mind elsewhere to avoid blushing.

"Fine, I-I guess..."

* * *

**Two Days Until Valentine's…**

_I can't believe that I said I would do that… this is definitely going to be awkward- no doubt about it._

_Yet, I'm glad that I won't be seeing her so close to Len all the time._

The recording studio was downstairs, and it was really roomy and comfortable- plush carpeting through the halls, a few booths and a few recording rooms. Some of the booths/rooms were assigned to certain vocaloids- with glass windows so people could peek inside... and since Len wasn't in his booth...

_If he's not in his booth, then he has to be in one of the guest- wait a minute, what?!_

Rin walked into the recording room... **Neru's** **booth.**

_Why is he in Neru's booth? Neru freaking Akita's booth!_

Rin walked into the room, but noticed Len was all by himself, writing in a little notebook… probably writing a song.

She quickly headed into the room, with no sign of Neru- even though it was her booth, she was hoping it would stay that way.

As soon as she came inside the room, Len hid the notebook behind himself, giving a casual greeting as usual.

_He's definitely hiding something…_

"What's that, behind your back?"

"What? Oh… it's nothing, I was just working on a song, and it's kind of… private, I guess."

_It's so hard to tell whether or not he's lying._

"I see… well, um-"

"Sorry for the wait!" The door opened, and you guessed it…

...It was **Neru.**

She waltzed into the room, grabbing the notebook from Len with a giggle, "Now where were we?"

It took her a few seconds, but Rin finally caught her attention- "Oh… I didn't see you there, Rin. What are you doing here?"

She didn't want to answer, in fact, it pained her to watch her be so giggly and girly around Len all the time.

"It's nothing, really… ehm, I **wanted** to speak with Len, but I have to speak with him alone." Rin hinted at her to leave the room.

You know what, though? She didn't understand what Rin was hinting at- not in the slightest; she just stood there waiting for Rin to leave.

"...Well, whatever." she sighed, "I'll talk to you later, Len."

And she walked out, but instead of running back to Miku, she decided it would be better to go to bed- she'd think of a better plan in the morning.

* * *

**VALENTINE'S DAY IS TOMORROW!**

"The look on your face tells me your plan failed, and I'm guessing it has to do with Neru, right?"

T

_The look on my face didn't show that my plan failed… it shows that I'm clearly pissed off and I don't know what to do._

Rin nodded, "I thought I was alone with Len, but Neru came into the room…"

_And that notebook… Len said it was personal, didn't he? Yet, he didn't stop Neru from grabbing it… that doesn't make sense!_

"Now what should I do?" She groaned, "Why can't Len just tell me himself, like a normal boy?"

"Uh... well... he- I mean, I'm not sure."

_Oh no... come on, Miku, not you too._

"Why are you talking like that? It's making me suspicious."

"Talking like what? I mean- Rin, I think you should go back in there and make conversation... just because Neru is there doesn't mean you can't be there too." She seemed to be talking normally, but seriously, why does it feel like everyone in the Vocaloid Esate is hiding something!?

"I'm trying to tell Len that I like him- that I want to be his Valentine. I can't do that with Neru clinging to his arm and staring right at me!"

"...I have an idea! Neru's just helping- I mean, Neru's just... helping me, in a strange way."

"What do you mean?" Rin narrowed her eyes again.

_She's acting weird again... is she really hiding something from me?_

Instead of speaking, Miku just grabbed Rin by the arm and dragged her back downstairs to the recording studio, up to Neru's door.

"Neru! Len! I have to talk to you two!" Miku yelled through the door, slamming her fist against it.

Neru opened the door, giving an awkward stare... "Yes?"

In two quick movements, Miku reached out and grabbed Neru's arm, pulling her out of the room. With the other arm, she shoved Rin into the room with Len. She closed the door, and managed to get the key from Neru to lock the door from the outside.

"M-miku! This isn't what I thought you meant by a good idea!"

"Rin, either you do it- or I will." And with that, she hurried off.

"MIKU!"

"Um... hey." Len said.

"O-oh, right... uh, hi." Rin replied, smacking herself in the forehead.

_Ugh, I finally get the chance to tell him how I feel, and **now **I'm getting nervous?_

"Len, I need to talk to you."

* * *

_"So... you think this will work?" _

_"Depends- did you two finish the song?"_

_"Yup! It's perfect, and all the equipment is set up too! Is Rin going to confess to him, though?"_

_"I hope so. That could make this even more romantic."_

_"But... Valentine's Day is tomorrow."_

_"Exactly."_

* * *

"I already know. Miku and Neru told me that you had something important to tell me, so... say it." He stood up from his chair and walked over in front of her. _Great, now I know I have to make eye-contact, and that's just going to make things worse!_

"W-wait, Neru said so?"

"Yup!"

_I was pretty sure that girl hated my guts! I guess maybe she knew about my little crush all along... that means Miku is going to die for not keeping her mouth shut. _"Well... Len- I... Valentine's Day is tomorrow." She had to swallow down the fluttering butterflies that were flying around inside of her chest and heart!

"I'm aware." He replied.

"I-I don't know if I can say it... I'm not sure how to put it..."

"Rin, it's okay, just try to put it into words in someway."

"L-let's see- I... If it isn't obvious enough... Len, I r-really like you, and if you feel the same, would you please be mine?"

"...I was waiting for you to say so." He smiled at me, and my heart practically melted into a puddle!

Len quickly wrapped his arms around her waist- moving a little too quickly for Rin's liking... and as he sensed something wrong, he looked up.

Rin's cheeks and the bridge of her nose were tinted a bright, rosy red- clearly showing how embarrassed she was getting over this.

"Cute." Len murmured under his breath, pulling Rin closer and tighter than before, nuzzling his chin into the crook of her neck smoothly- Rin doing the same. They just stood there for a while, enjoying the warm embrace with each others' arms locked around each other.

"Rin... can I kiss you?"

She instantly jumped back, out and away of his arms, her face lighting up an even brighter shade of cherry red.

"Wh-what?! I...I mean, if you want to... but it's kind of my first kiss..." She mumbled.

"It's my first kiss, too... so close your eyes."

Rin did as he told her, sliding her eyes shut, her lips slightly pursed. Len moved in closer, carefully holding her waist as his lips gently pressed against hers. Through the kiss, it was soft and sweet- Rin opened an eye to peek, noticing Len's cerulean eyes matching along with hers.

There was a quiet, little pop from their lips as they pulled away, still staring into each others' eyes.

"Ah... Miku locked the door... and she hasn't come back yet." Rin mentioned, "W-what do you think we should do?"

"Well... she's leaving it locked overnight. Don't be mad- Miku knew you were going to confess, so she, Neru and I planned a few things..."

"L-Len!" Rin blushed, "And just what were you planning to do overnight?!"

"Huh?! N-nothing! It's not like that, I swear!"

Rin rolled her eyes- "Whatever... just... lets lay down, I guess."

The carpeting in the room was cushy and cozy, however, it wasn't exactly comfortable... that being said, Len came prepared- pillows and blankets in the closet. As they laid next to each other on the blankets, Len scooted in closer, grabbing ahold of Rin's hand and giving it a squeeze before giving her another little hug.

That hug turned into cuddling, and even though the first few times Rin tried to squirm out of Len's grasp- he pulled her back into his arms, holding her tightly. _Ehh... he's so warm! Is this really okay?_

Sooner or later, as minutes passed by, Rin felt herself falling asleep... already hearing the soft inhales and exhales from Len whose head was slightly above her.

_It was... **perfect**._

* * *

**TODAY is Valentine's Day!**

The next morning, Rin was woken up by the sounds of giggles and the flashing light of a camera... she opened her eyes to see Miku and Neru in front of her. "Happy Valentine's Day, _Rinny..._" Miku giggled, "Did you sleep well?"

"Don't call me that..." She groaned, rubbing her eyes.

Neru waved a picture on her cellphone in Rin's face.

_That's from last night... when me and Len were cuddling... ugh, I should've known they would've been up to something._

"Where's Len?" Rin yawned, standing up to stretch her arms and legs out.

"Oh... he's preparing something- speaking of that, I should probably explain to you what's been going on." Miku replied.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about a lot of things..."

"Well, it started out when I overheard what I heard- you know, and then since it was close to Valentine's Day, I decided to get Neru to help me."

"That's confusing, though... why would Neru want to-"

"I'm literally standing right here." Neru interrupted, "And I'll explain- I don't have a crush on Len, that was apart of the plan, too. I pretended to."

"Why...?"

"So that you would be able to confess your feelings- trust me, jealousy goes a long way... Anyways, I did it to help Miku."

"It looks like my little plan worked, didn't it?" Miku smirked.

"Weird... but... I guess I wouldn't have told Len how I felt without you two, so... thanks."

"That's not all, Rin." Neru grinned, "Len's also-" She was cut off by Miku's hand over her mouth.

"Nevermind that, Rin! Just... come with me!" She nervously giggled, dragging Rin out of the room.

* * *

Miku dragged her all the way upstairs into the practice and performance stages- similar to the recording rooms, but they were used more for choreography. Through the hallways, music echoed... the tune didn't sound familiar, but Rin could tell it was a love song, and immediately knew this was apart of the surprise.

_"I'm glad I could love you from the start." Those are the words that I'll sing to the sky._

As she walked into the room, her eyes caught view of Len, up on stage... there were a few other Vocaloids standing around in the audience.

Len continued singing on, and it became aware that this song was written for Rin- that this was the song in the notebook Len was hiding.

At the end of the song, Rin almost felt like crying- nobody ever expressed their love for her in such a way... and it honestly brought out many happy feelings. Only a few moments later, Len extended his hand out to Rin, pulling her up onto the stage in another warm embrace as everyone in the audience cheered.

He stroked her hair, moving it behind her ear to whisper three little words that would make Rin's heart melt...

"**Rin, I love you..."**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"...I love you too!"**

**~Happy End~**

* * *

**And that's the ending! I hope you liked it... sorry for it being late! The next two one-shots will be uploaded soon, so follow and favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
